Hilarobot
by WickedEvil
Summary: A robot? After being hit on the head pretty hard Hilary starts thinking shes a robot. But is this just a plan to get closer to one of her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, my second fanfict. I've had some seriously bad writers block lately so excuse my if this story sounds as though its written by a girl whos half dead. Its isn't, but my ideas were running dry so much that when I listened to this certain song I realised I should use it for my fanfict. This may need some tweaks, Read and review, tell me whats wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Summary: A robot? After being hit on the head pretty hard Hilary starts thinking shes a robot. But is this just a plan to get closer to one of her friends? The titles a giveaway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Hilary stared up at the dark sky above, tears running down her cheeks. She had just had a fight with her parents after arriving home two hours late. She had told her parents that the bus she was travelling back from the latest beyblade tournament on had broken down, which was true, but that didn't mean they had to believe her. They had shouted at her, raised the roof with their accusing shouts of what she had been doing. Of course, really she hadn't done anything wrong. And her parents decided she had best leave and hope that it all blows over in the end. It worried Hilary because she didn't know if it ever WOULD blow over. Or even if she wanted it to... _Of course you do, Hil_, an Irish voice muttered in her head._ Tis the way of the world.._

It didn't help her feel any better, more confused probably and a bit pissed that someone has been listening in on her thoughts. She told the Irish bloke where to go in her mind and continued to recall the meeting she'd had with her parents. Yes, they had been mean, kicked her out, leaving her to fend for herself. What kind of parents would do that? Thoughts rushed at her as panic stirred inside . Where would she go? Who would she stay with? What food would she eat? But these all seemed rather dramatic to her. _My parents were joking, I'm sure. What kind of parents would get so mad? Ahh, my parents, thats right, they've had this thing against me for ages since I decided to leave school a week early before the summer hol's. Damn._ But the thoughts seemed to have awoken another part of her mind. The thinking part.

She had eventually decided to move further away from her home, since her parents would probably get angry for her being there. She remembered that Tyson had let a couple of his friends sleep over a few times before. And she was his friend. So he must let her stay for at least one night...right? Then it was decided. _You can't really want to see the young lad_, the Irish voice informed her again. _We all know his sort!_ Hilary ignored the voice as a mouse would ignore a chili pepper on a mouse trap. Within minutes she was at Tysons door, hand posed ready to knock but failing to do so as terror crept up. What if he says no? What if he thinks I'm taking advantage of him now that I've no where to go? Without even thinking her hand struck the door twice. It was a quiet sound, perhaps heard my someone if they were standing next to the door, but she doubted the sound would lift to the other rooms in his house. She praised the Gods above. And then the door opened. "Hilary..?" It was Tyson, wrapped in a white dressing gown decorated with rocket ships and other stereotypical interests of a boy his age. "Its really late at night...why are you here?" Ahh, she thought, nows my chance. Play the 'Hilary's here!' card and ask the major question.. "Tyson, let me stay or I'll give you an eye so black everyone will think its a scar from the Devil", It had slipped out like jelly on a plate being held by a man who has had more than the recommended amount of booze. Tysons fear of what she had said allowed her to sleep on his bedroom floor, making her feel more like a dirty sock than a friend. But she was fine by that, after all now she could plot revenge on Tyson for treating her badly. But it wasn't _that_ bad..was it?

After she had woken, Hilary decided that perhaps she needed to make it all up to Tyson and his Grandpa and first thing that morning she left for the grocers, taking some money she had found stashed in Tysons proverbial piggy bank. There was enough money to buy herself a few expensive gifts including a new pair of stilettos,a designer T-shirt, a handbag, a new MP3 player, more than her share of chocolates and sweets, the new Goldie Lookin' Chain cd and various other items you'd never buy with your own money. As guilty as she felt, she decided it would be terrible to tell Tyson that she knew where his stash was. So,as she held all the bags in one hand and used the other to support the boxes that were nearly twice her weight , she realised it was so difficult to see over the top of the large boxes she may well have just throw herself infront of a lorry. It was, however, something that could have jinxed her, since as she was crossing the road back to Tysons, her head refused to turn both ways and she found herself being glared at my an oncoming vehicle. Possibly a lorry, she'll never know for at that exact moment she was hit so hard had she been watching herself crossing the road she would have screamed obuse for approximately 6 minutes before shouting "Look out!". She was so enraged by ignorance.

She was immediately send to casulty, travelling in a ambulance that some cars would have envied since ambulances can go as fast as they like. Hilary didn't _exactly_ like hospitals, but heck if you were about a few minutes from death, I'm sure you'd do anything, right? The doctors had to try really hard to revive her, by that I mean they played a game of poker and swapped knock-knock jokes before accidentally falling ontop of Hilary making her spit out various items she had bought and allowing her to breath, declaring it a "Miracle!". They'd let the secret slip, and as predicted, Hilary lost working order in part of her brain. The part that decided if she should help people or take advantage of them, if she should serve an expensive chicken dish to her friends or eat it herself and give them a microwavable chicken dish. And as she lost this, her evil ways were lost once more, making her want to help people and swamp them in hugs and kisses of which you'd be more than scared about. Scared other than brutally relieved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I've made a good start to this fanfict, I'm obviously going to need to write an update depending on what people thought, of course. R&R this, do I need to adjust this slightly?


	2. Chapter 2

Ahaha here we go again...Chapter Two! I've been R&Ring like crazy, time for my break. I'm going to keep writing fanficts all through the summer hols, I'm going to see if I can improve my writing skills. This chapters going to be happy since I've found my favourite bands website and they have music up to listen to, HURRAY!

So anyway, can you guess who Hilary is going to work for now shes a robot? You know, this fanfict has some weird twists and turns, all off the back of my head too. I might do something I'm infamous for, which is keep changing which character I'm looking at, so for one paragraph it would be what Hilarys doing, and then another on what Tysons doing, etc. I'll give it a try.

Disclaimer: Currently not owning any Beyblade characters, I suppose for my own amusement I could add in my own character..oh, the Irish man in Hilarys head is my invention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

After the unfortunate attack on poor little Hilary, Tyson and a few of his friends chose to make 'Get Well Soon' and 'Hope You Don't Die' cards for her. It was their way of praying to the Mighty Lords Above for Hilarys safety and health. Tyson had phoned all his and Hilary's friends to deliver the sad news; which they took well since it was over the phone. Max and Ray had decided to take the next plane to Tokyo and visit Hil in person, to show they care. Tyson warned them she was in a bad state but they shook it away as if their presence would lead to certain miracles and other severe changes to her current way. Nothing else had really changed since she was hit my that oncoming vehicle, apart from the person who had been driving the beast that nearly killed her was taken to court and trialed but found 'Not guilty' since no evidence or cameras displayed exactly what happened. Anyone with half a mind would find that puzzling. _No evidence!_ But of course it was a Sunday morning and many people were hungover or just too half-assed to decide what happened to the crazed psychopath driving the monster and if he hit anyone else. I mean, come on ITS THE WEEKEND! But anyway, at present Hilary was stirring, not over a pot though -a bit of light humour for us there- but in fact she had just woken from what could be descibed as an "8 hour coma"- or "recommended 8 hour sleep" as those health specialists could put it. In fact, for a girl who'd be dead had she not been in the way of the surgeons, she seemed to suffer minimum damage with only a broken leg and fractured elbow. When the doctors entered the room to find her well awake, they asked if anything else hurt. She quoted a line from a famous romance writer about a 'Broken heart and fractured guilt' before demanding a bubble bath with coconut-smelling shampoo bottled fresh from the 'Exotic countrys beyond'. Sure, this wasn't how she normally was; she blamed this behaviour on the injurys and was determined to drain the NHS dry of their luxury items.

"Yo, Kai, coming with me to see Hilary?" It was more of a statement than a question that escaped from Tysons mouth, but Kai regarded it as everything else in life. A waste of time spent with the most annoying people on earth. Grr. Kai actually spent most of his time thinking of ways to tell Tyson where to go without using obscene words. He failed miserably at this though. "...Ok." The silence between the question and answer was as long as a Velociraptor which had been sent by Skeletor to kick the living crap out of He-Man (A/N: I don't watch He-Man, the Skeletor line was used in a movie I love and I did some research and found he was the bad guy in He-Man - correct me if I'm wrong. Velociraptors were also used in that movie, not along with Skeletor though, I united the two) . Tyson would have ignored Kai if he had refused to follow and ventured out regardless.

"More of the yummy shampoo, Biatch!" shouted the disgruntled Hilary as the nurse continued to cover her head in shampoo. As you would know if you've ever been to hospital or broken a part of your body, taking baths is a pain, Hilary requested a nurse to help her. "Look, just pour the whole damn bottle on, will you? I'm injured, I'm crippled, I can't go on living like this. DO IT!" She grabbed hold of the nurses arm and forced her to pour it on.The nurse screwed up her eyes trying to hold back tears._ This is a waste of shampoo, I love this shampoo so much, how will I go on? _She kept thinking it over and over as she wasted the quality expensive gunk over this bratty teenagers head. "Ahhh, there, much better" Hilary could smell the intoxicating aroma of the coconuts and immediately fell into a dream-like state. "You can piss off now if you want..." she muttered before her eyes filled with joy. The nurse left, sniffing the most expensive shampoo the hospital had to offer. Hilary could feel her head heavy with sleep and felt it difficult to conjure a thought that would keep her awake. _Hmm,_she thought. _How can I abuse my new form?_ She was asking it over and over, as if expecting her brain to find ideas. _Y'know, little 'un,this could be the Big Break for you.Ahh, Hilary, you gotta lot to learn about manipulation._It was the Irish man in her head, Hilary knew what he meant and decided it was best to dry up, return to her bed and get ready to put her thinking cap on. This was going to be one long afternoon.

Tyson entered the hospital and stared at the four walls covered in white tiles. It freaked him out, the enterance hall was large to say the least, with an entire glass wall ahead of him. He could see small shops. "..Because its a ward and people sleep here. Well...not here.." He felt himself blush as he said it aloud in a teacherly voice. Kai, who had been behind Tyson on the quest, immediately strolled up to the desk that was to the left. Tyson stayed put. It didn't take two people to ask which ward Hilary was on. So instead he admired the high ceiling, the two staircases that seemed to spiral into heaven and the large white paned windows that gave the hospital a look that screamed "Yes, you know this is where all the ill rich people come. Oh, we'll let you stay for free if you promise not to die and ruin our reputation!". Eventually, after a few moments, Kai had the ward Hilary was on and had already made for the stairs. Tyson had to sprint to catch up with his old pal. Of course, this would be a surprise for Hilary, who was at this time sitting in her room chatting out loud to the bloke in her head.

End of Chapter Two

How was that? R&R me, I'll be grateful. At least two more reviews gets a new update. And please tell me how I can improve my fanfict.

Special thanks to Troublesome Aries whos helped me come up with some ideas for my next fanfict. I'm rushing ahead of myself but I really have a lot of spare time on my hands. Have any fanficts for me to R&R? Let me know.

xx WickedEvil xx Nicola xx


End file.
